Fantasia Vampire Lovers (Rewrite)
by DracoAutism10769
Summary: This is about eighteen siblings who were sent to a family of six royal siblings. But they find out that the family is filled with VAMPIRES. Can they survive the torture of the Legendary Pureblood Family? Or will they fall in love with them? (This is themed off of Diabolik Lovers, the brothers and Yui are not appearing. Just the famous crossovers).
1. Episode 1 - The Siblings

It all began on a day when a father informed his seven boys and his eleven daughters to move in with a man who knows him. So it began when the eleven girls and seven boys were dropped off at a mansion. After they were dropped off, the car started and left them to the mansion; just as it happened, it starts raining. After they knock on the door, it suddenly opens, which surprises all of them. As all of them enter the house, they don't see anyone there so they shouts out to see if anyone is at home.

Just as they were about to leave, one of their sisters, Merida, was standing in the same place and not moving. Elsa moved to where Merida was looking at when she spotted it too: they both see a boy (Hiccup) sleeping on the couch in the entry hall.

Merida: Excuse us… but… sir?

Rapunzel: (touches his hand) you're cold. Are you alright sir?

Anna: (hears his heartbeat) (gasps) he doesn't have a pulse at all.

Elsa: (shocked) oh no, we have to call somebody.

As Anna and Rapunzel pulled out their phones to call for help, there was a hand over their phone and pulled their phones away from them. When they saw the hand moving pulled back to the boy on the couch, they were shocked.

Sadistic Dragon Boy: Would you please keep it down, damn ya'll are noisy; seriously, this isn't even your house. Just… God.

Merida: Yo-You're alive.

Sadistic Dragon Boy: Why wouldn't I be alive? Seriously, who do you think I am anyway?

Rapunzel: But, your heart, it seems to have stopped. It wasn't beating at all—

Sadistic Dragon Boy pulled Rapunzel and Merida on the couch, and pinned them to the ground; in the process, it caused both of them to blush.

Merida: WH-what are you doing?!

Sadistic Dragon Boy: (sadistic tone) what am I doing? I think it would be obvious to you, I am about to show you how to feel pain, like I do.

As soon he said that, Merida tried to get out of his grasp, but she couldn't get out of the sadistic dragon boy's tough grab. The sadistic dragon boy pulled out something, and what he pulled out was a pocket knife.

But before he can do anything with his hand-made pocket knife, like try and cut Merida's and Rapunzel's skin with his pocket knife he carries with him, a voice came out of nowhere and had stopped the sadistic dragon boy from hurting Merida and Rapunzel.

Sadistic Sorceress: Haddock brother, what's all the commotion down here?

Sadistic Dragon Boy: Damn it, it's my second older sister, Queen.

Sadistic Sorceress: Need our dear sister remind us that this is our entrance hall; we use this area exclusively to receive our guests.

Sadistic Dragon Boy: Yes, Sister Queen.

Sadistic Sorceress: And I must ask you to take your activities to your private room.

Sadistic Dragon Boy: Of course, and as always, your gorgeous beauty never cease to fail the likes of Master Garcia or me.

Elsa: (runs up to the sorceress) excuse us, but can you help us? Please help us.

Sadistic Sorceress: (to Elsa, Jack, and their siblings) and who might you people be?

Elsa: My name is Elsa Anderson, this is Jack Frost-Anderson, this is Merida Anderson, and the rest of our family.

Rapunzel: Our father told us that we are supposed to live here, but we don't know why.

Sadistic Sorceress: Why wasn't I told about this, (to the Sadistic Dragon Boy) Brother Haddock, explain it to me at once.

Sadistic Dragon Boy: (confused/angry) huh? How would I know anything about it? (To Merida and Rapunzel) This is news to me to, you never told us you all will be moving in here with us red-head bitch and blonde bitch…

Merida: That's because you attacked me and Rapunzel out of nowhere.

Rapunzel: Merida and I didn't get a chance to tell you anything.

Sadistic Dragon Boy: (scoffs)

Rapunzel: Hold on a minute, you said 'red-head bitch and blonde bitch'.

Merida: Were you talking about us, boy.

Sadistic Dragon Boy: Isn't it obvious, you two act like you don't care and you are getting on my nerves right now with you bragging about yourself, jeez.

Merida and Rapunzel: (blushed light pink)

Sadistic Sorceress: This really is rather strange, I don't understand why I wasn't informed of your arrival.

Sofia the First: Excuse me, but who are you?

Sadistic Sorceress: I don't think this is a good idea to talk about this here, (to Andersons) please, follow me. (To Baileywick) See that their luggage is taken care of, Baileywick.

As the boys and girls saw Baileywick, they gasped in surprise; and as he bowed down, he walked into the hallway to put the bags and luggage into the new rooms. This was what Baileywick was in the Garcia Mansion.

As they got to the living room, they all settled down in the respective seats. Then after that, the Sadistic Sorceress walked up in front of the others.

Sadistic Sorceress: Now for the sake of formality, let's begin: why don't you all tell us about yourself and how you came to enter this house?

Vanellope and Ralph: Uh, right. Well we… uh…

Suddenly, they all heard laughter coming from above them. As they heard this, they looked by the stairs, there they found a boy standing by the rail.

Sadistic Phantom Man: (laughs hysterically) well, well, well, what do we have here brother and sister? Could it be that a bunch of beautiful little bitches and handsome little bastards has decided to pay us a visit?

As the girls and the boys stared up to the boy, he smirked with a devilish look in his eyes as he looked upon Jack Frost and Kristoff Bjorgman.

Then, out of know where, the same boy came out of nowhere and started to sniff and lick the cheeks of Jack Frost and Kristoff. In this process, they yelped and backed away from that boy who licked their cheeks.

Sadistic Phantom Man: My, my, you both smell so sweet and both your skins taste delicious than the last girl that came in.

Sadistic Prodigy Genius: Please, let me have a lick on one of these children, brother.

Sadistic Phantom Man: Okay, why don't you take those two, the raven-black hair girl, the girl with the purple streak, the glasses girl, and the dark chocolate brown hair guy over there?

Sadistic Prodigy Genius: Okay, brother Fenton.

As the sadistic prodigy genius started to lick Vanellope's, Gogo's, Honey Lemon's, and Ralph's cheeks with his tongue, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Ralph, and Vanellope were blushing as the color on Ralph's clothes.

Vanellope, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Ralph: (yelps in embarrassment)

Sadistic Prodigy Genius: You're right, Brother Fenton, they do taste sweet.

Sadistic Prodigy Genius and Phantom Man: (chuckles in excitement and satisfaction)

Sadistic Sorceress: Stop that Brother Fenton and Hamada, it's highly inappropriate to behave so impolitely in front of these young ladies and young gentlemen you've only just met.

Sadistic Phantom Man: But why Sister Queen, it's only natural to want to taste something that looks and smells so yummy. Hamada Brother agrees with me, right?

Sadistic Prodigy Genius: Yes, I do.

Sadistic Dragon Boy: Hey, knock it off you two. Haven't you forgotten that Master Garcia is the one who knows all and gets to choose one of these bitches and bastards? Consequently, Master Garcia is going to be their first everything.

Sadistic Pirate Fairy: Lame, I am so sickin' tired of you calling our older sister Master Garcia.

Sadistic Dragon Boy: What the Hell?! Damn it Z. Andrews, I know that's you. Come out and show your bitchy self.

Sadistic Pirate Fairy: I am already here, Big Brother Haddock.

Sadistic Dragon Boy: (gasps in surprise) Oh.

Sadistic Pirate Fairy: I thought I detected the smell of human in the atmosphere, and I can sense the presence of more humans as well. Guess I was right. Who're these mortals who all dared to awoken me from my precious sleep?

Tinkerbell: We're sorry, but...

Terence: How did you entered this room so quietly, miss?

Sadistic Pirate Fairy: (angrily) You will answer MY question FIRST!

As the sadistic pirate fairy shouted angrily towards both Terence and Tinkerbell, they blushed to see that she has incredible strength and that she looks cute with wild hair.

Sadistic Sorceress: (pushes glasses up) Do any of you brothers and sister know what's going on here? I must find out why these people has come here to live with us.

Everything went silence around all the eighteen Anderson Siblings and all five Garcia Siblings, until Elsa broke the silence between her, her sixteen siblings and the five siblings.

Elsa: Well I...

Anna, Merida, and Rapunzel: We think this is just some sort of misunderstanding.

Tinkerbell, Sofia, and Jack: So we'll be on our way now.

Sadistic Sorceress: Wait just a minute, I am attempting to get to the bottom of the situation here. Don't you think it would be rather discourteous to leave right now?

Elsa: But... but I...

Just as Elsa was about to say something right now, another voice came out of nowhere and started to speak with a calming voice.

Sadistic Head of the Family: I wonder if these are the girls and boys he mentioned on the phone the other day.

When the sadistic head of the family spoke up, all five siblings faced their sister, whom is the head of the family and the oldest, and gave their sister a confused look upon their faces while Andrea was on the living room couch.

Sadistic Dragon Boy: Andi G.

Sadistic Prodigy Genius: Do you know something about these boys and girls, and the reason they are all here in the Garcia Residence?

Sadistic Head of the Family: Maybe I do, maybe I do not.

Sadistic Prodigy Genius: Don't give us this 'maybe I do, maybe I do not' crap, I think we all appreciate an explanation here.

Sadistic Head of the Family: (serious tone) It was that guy... He contacted me a few days ago... he told me that we'd have some guests arriving from the church, and that we should treat them with respect.

Sadistic Dragon Boy: (furiously in rage) Wait, WHAT?! Are you telling us that these seven bastards and eleven bitches are the respective brides and grooms?!

Merida, Rapunzel, and Sofia: What?!

Sadistic Prodigy Genius: (furiously in rage) Oh, is that all this is, dear sister?

Sadistic Phantom Man: (furiously in rage) (sighs) Let's be honest here, these bitches and bastards are more like eighteen sacrifices than seven grooms and eleven brides.

Just as they were talking, the Head of the Family opened her eyes and started to talk towards her brothers and sisters.

Sadistic Head of the Family: Oh, yeah... This man exclusively said that we are not supposed to kill these people, because they are related to my two fiancée's.

Sadistic Phantom Man: Oh, really? If that's the case, then we are going to have a _very_ long relationship with these seven bastards and eight bitches.

As the sadistic phantom man was done talking and began looking at Jack and Kristoff, Elsa began to walk away from the six siblings with her seventeen siblings.

But before they could even leave, the sadistic sorceress turned to the eighteen Andersons and began to talk to them.

Sadistic Sorceress: It appears there is no misunderstanding after all, so allow us to introduce ourselves.

Sadistic Head of the Family: I am Andrea Garcia, the oldest of the Garcia Family. I'm loving, generous, and helpful to others. I am the Head of this Family. They call me Andi so they don't have to call me by my full name. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Sadistic Sorceress: My name is Rowena Queen, second oldest of the Garcia Family. I am a strict woman, but I'm also loving, generous, and helpful to others. I am the sister of Andrea Garcia. And they call me Raven Queen, just like Andi G. (Stay away from Andrea)

Sadistic Dragon Boy: My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, third oldest and the first brother of the Garcia Family. I am strong, well-built, and energetic; in addition, I am loving and caring towards other people like our dear big sister, Andrea. And they call me Hiccup, Hic, or Triple H. (I won't let you get away with Andrea next time)

Sadistic Prodigy Genius: I am Hiro Henry Hamada, fourth oldest and second older brother of the Garcia Family. I am smart, sneaky, and cunning, because I wasn't raised like Andi G., Ray Q., or Triple H. And they call me Hiro, Super Hiro, or Little Triple H. (I hope to kill you if you are with Andrea next time)

Sadistic Phantom Man: And I am Daniel James Fenton, the fifth oldest and the third brother of the Garcia Family. I am caring, generous, energetic, and very resourceful to the family, since I was raised with love and happiness. They call me Dan, Danny, or Dan F. (And it's a displeasure to meet your acquaintances, little bitches and little bastards)

Sadistic Pirate Fairy: I'm the last daughter and the youngest of the Garcia Family, my full name is Zarina Penelope Diana Andrews. I am fierce, strong, furious, and cunning. And just like Hiro, I wasn't raised like Andi G., Ray Q., Triple H or Dan F. And they sometimes call me Z, Zary, Penny, Dia, Andys, PDA, or just Zarina. (And stay the HELL away from Andrea, or I'll destroy you; besides, you're just a waste of time)

Merida, Tammy, Vanellope, Apple White, Sofia, and Tinkerbell: We still think... this has to be some sort of misunderstanding.

Anna, Felix, Ralph, James, Terence, and Rapunzel: Yeah, nobody ever told us that we'd be somebody's bride or groom.

Jack, Flynn, and Kristoff: And besides, all six of you, three boys and three girls?

Elsa: You're all kind of... weird.

As Andrea, Raven, Hiro, Danny, Hiccup, and Zarina picked up what Elsa said last, they gave all the seven boys and the eight girls a glare of suspicious towards the girls and boys as they started to back up towards the door.

Elsa: Girls... I think... I think we need to contact our father.

As Elsa said that, Hiccup was holding onto eight cellphones while Zarina was holding onto seven cellphones in her hands in front of her siblings and the Andersons.

Merida and Rapunzel: Hey, those are our cell phones, Hiccup Haddock, give our cellphones back to us, right now!

Gogo and Vanellope: And those are our cell phones, Hiro Hamada, give our cellphones back to us, right now!

Hiccup Haddock: Do you really think that Hiro and I should?

As Gogo and Vanellope tried to get their phones from Hiro while Merida and Rapunzel were trying to get their phones from Hiccup, both Zarina and Raven grabbed the phones from Hiro's and Hiccup's hands and into theirs.

Anna and Sofia: What are you doing to our phones, Zarina?

Kristoff and James: And what are you doing to our phones, Raven?

Zarina and Raven: This is what we are doing to your stupid, useless phones, Anna Anderson, Sofia Anderson, Kristoff Bjorgman-Anderson, and James Anderson.

As Zarina and Amber finished their sentences, they started to break all fifteen phones in their hands without breaking their phones one at a time.

Apple White: (shocked) How-how could you do that, Raven and Zarina?

Zarina: Get the hell out of ours and Andi G.'s face.

As both Zarina and Raven left out of Elsa's sight, something else came out that started to freak the living daylights out of them.

Danny Fenton: Oh, there, there, little bitches and bastards, it'll be alright; you're about to become really good friends with us, so there is no need for that stupid, useless cellphone in the Garcia Residence, (to Hiro) am I right?

Hiro Hamada: To tell you the truth, baby brother, I am feeling a little bit peckish right at the moment.

Danny Fenton: Don't I know it Hiro. (To Kristoff and Jack) you boys smell so delicious, it's intoxicating my nose, little bastards.

After Danny spoke to Kristoff and Jack about their scent towards Danny, they started to close their eyes if he would leave both Jack and Kristoff alone.

But before Danny can do anything, Anna and Rapunzel ran to the door as fast as they can, but they suddenly tripped on the floor.

Anna: (crying) Ouch.

Rapunzel: (weeping) That's gonna hurt in the morning.

As Anna and Rapunzel pushed up to get off of the floor, they saw that they are bleeding a lot of blood from their knees.

When Anna and Rapunzel looked up towards the Three Sisters and Brothers, they saw something unbelievable.

As Raven, Zarina, Andrea, Hiccup, Hiro, and Danny were staring right at the eleven girls and the seven boys straight into their eyes, they started to show fangs in their teeth, one by one.

Right when Elsa and Anna saw that Andrea had bigger fangs than the five younger siblings of Andrea's family, Elsa was blushing tomato red and Anna was blushing a tint of pink.

Right as Merida and Rapunzel saw that Hiccup had the fangs of a dragon than the five siblings, all Merida could do was blush red while Rapunzel blushed pink.

With Sofia and Apple White, they both saw that Raven Queen had bear fangs than the rest of the five siblings of Amber's family. All Sofia can do was blush a tint of pink while Apple can do was blush bright red in her cheeks.

Right after Anna and Rapunzel started to bleed, Kristoff and Jack saw Danny's fangs that belong to a tiger, and at that moment, Jack and Kristoff started to get attracted to them.

With Vanellope, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Ralph, they blushed after seeing that Hiro has little fangs that were tiny than the rest of Hiro's big happy family.

And last, with Tinkerbell and Terence, they were both shocked and blushing that Zarina's fangs were from a feline animal.

Flynn, Felix, and Tammy: Th-there all... Vampires?!

As Elsa and Merida, who were the only ones who snapped out, heard that Felix, Flynn, James, and Tammy said that Raven, Zarina, Andrea, Hiccup, Hiro, and Danny were six vampires, they both pulled out their rosaries to go nowhere near them.

Elsa and Merida: Stay back you monsters!

As they got their rosaries out, nothing happened. And as nothing happened with Raven, Zarina, Andrea, Hiccup, Hiro, and Danny, everything was just the way it is: normal.

Andrea Garcia: (scoffs)

Elsa and Merida: (gasps in surprise and confusion)

Raven Queen: Honestly, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Tammy, Vanellope, Sofia, Tinkerbell, Apple White, Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Felix, Flynn, Ralph, James, Terence, Jack Frost, and Kristoff. You all can't tell all six of us that you believe to any truth to that old fairytale written by a mortal. The one that claims Vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses, and sunshine? Just goes to show how foolish and arrogant mortals can be. And it infuriates Andrea, our dearly beloved sister, the most.

As Raven Queen said all of that, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Tammy, Vanellope, Sofia, Tinkerbell, Apple White, Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Felix, Flynn, Ralph, James, Terence, Jack Frost, and Kristoff ran out of the room, but only Felix, Tammy, James, and Flynn were thrown into their new room, locked and tight.

Raven Queen: There manners towards us are utterly deploy. Aren't they, Andrea?

Andrea nodded as the living room entrance door closed on all six of the three sisters and brothers after Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Tammy, Vanellope, Sofia, Tinkerbell, Felix, Flynn, Ralph, James, Terence, Jack Frost, and Kristoff ran out of the room.

As they ran into the hallway, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Vanellope, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Sofia, Tinkerbell, Ralph, James, Terence, Jack Frost, and Kristoff separated from each other and started to go in different hallways from the main hall to the separate halls.

With both Vanellope, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Ralph, they were running through the hallway together to get far away from Hiro Hamada, the sadistic prodigy that wanted them away from Andrea.

They passed a table filled with all sorts of sugar candies that were considered their favorites, but as they both passed the tables, Hiro was there at the end with his plush toy, Baymax, in his arms as he saw Vanellope, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Ralph.

Hiro Hamada: I can't wait to break you four, Vanellope, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Ralph; but remember: Stay the hell away from my Andrea, Sugar Bitch, Tough Bitch, Innocent Bitch, and Wreck-It Bastard!

Vanellope, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Ralph had to run out of the room to get out of Hiro's sight and away from him. As they ran faster from Hiro, they turned around and saw no glimpse of Hiro anywhere, not even in front of them.

With Jack and Kristoff, they were both running through a hallway together to get far away from Danny Fenton, the sadistic phantom that wanted them away from Andrea.

But as they stopped, they saw a phone there in the middle of the hallway which they were trying to find. They walked up to the house phone, but when they tried to use it, the line wasn't working and the cord was broken. Just then, a laugh came up and scared them; it was Danny's laugh, but they didn't know.

Danny Fenton: (laughs maniacally) I told you people you won't be needing a phone during your time here with us. Now, now, where did those Icy Bastards run off to?

As Jack and Kristoff heard Danny's laugh and his words about the phone and what was going to happen next. Just then, Jack and Kristoff were touched by two firm hands… and those hands are actually DANNY'S hands.

Danny Fenton: (quietly) Guess who this is, Mister Jackson Overland Frost the Spirit Bastard and Mister Kristopher Bjorgman the Lone Reindeer Bastard?

When Jack and Kristoff heard that Danny said their full names and called them bastards, they ran out of his grasp and ran out of the hallway, so far that they were able to lose any sight of where Danny was.

With both Merida and Rapunzel, they were running towards the entrance where they first entered the Garcia's house, to which they didn't realize that the house they were staying was with six vampires at the time.

As they arrived at the door, they discovered that the door is completely locked. They tried to pull on the door, all they did was shout for someone to open it.

Merida and Rapunzel: Please… Oh, please… please let this open.

And just like that, the door was banged on by somebody's hand in the way.

Hiccup Haddock: Did you really think you could escape so easy? I believe the time has come for the much anticipated scream. Please you hear me by screaming. I want to hear you screaming at the top of your lungs. You won't get away and go make love with Andrea any time, Archer Bitch and Blondie Bitch.

As Hiccup pinned both Merida and Rapunzel to the wall, they ran out of his space and ran away from him as they ran to another room in the hallway.

When Merida and Rapunzel ran towards the hallways to meet up with the other brothers and sisters, they heard laughing coming from Hiccup as they ran away from him when he pinned the two of them to the door.

They all ran out of the hallways and ran to any of the rooms to get where they wanted to go. But as they passed a room that had broken locks from the door, they went in that room and closed the doors behind them.

As they all closed the door behind them, they all observed the room when they saw all the jewels and gems. And each gem represented one gem that were one of the six vampire siblings they had just seen.

When Elsa, Merida and Jack looked out a door window, the figures moved to their face to look at what were behind them. As that happened, both Elsa's, Merida's, and Jack's heart beat really fast and gave them much pain.

As Elsa, Merida and Jack both fell to the ground, they found a book with a bunch of pictures of the rest of the boys and girls. And when they picked up the book that both Elsa, Merida and Jack found when they tripped, they saw baby pictures.

They showed the baby pictures to Anna, Rapunzel, Tammy Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Sofia the First, Tinkerbell, Apple White, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Felix, Flynn Rider, Ralph, James, Terence, and Kristoff Bjorgman to see what they found.

Anna: Could this be… us?

Elsa: I think so, Anna, but I don't know how.

Rapunzel: And is this… our father's old diary?

Merida: I think so… but how…?

Sofia and Tinkerbell: (reading) _Elsa, Anna, Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, and the rest of my children brings me great joy. The fact that each of them aren't my children are no longer important to me, I am only thankful for this tremendous blessing every day of my life…_

After they finished reading out loud towards Elsa, Anna, Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, and the rest of the brothers and sisters, they were all sitting in the room with the surprise that will make them in terrible confusion.

Anna: So what does this mean, girls?

Rapunzel: Does this mean that… we're…

Sofia and Tinkerbell: Not our father's daughters and sons?!

Ralph and Felix: What is our father's diary even doing here?!

Raven Queen: Of all our rooms in the Garcia Residence, you had to pick this one; didn't you?

As Raven informed Elsa Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Tammy Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Sofia the First, Tinkerbell, Apple White, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Felix, Flynn Rider, Ralph, James, Terence, Jack Frost, and Kristoff Bjorgman what she said, they all turned to see Andrea Garcia, Zarina Andrews, Raven Queen, Danny Fenton, Hiccup Haddock, and Hiro Hamada in the same room unnoticed.

Raven Queen: We took great care to seal off this room, so you wouldn't have been able to come in. I must be sure to install a new lock on the door immediately.

Danny Fenton: That's for sure, so why don't you tell us how you manage to get in here, bitches and bastards?

Hiro Hamada: But remember that you are our sister's prey, so please don't move a single muscle while she comes towards you.

Tinkerbell and Terence: We're not… anybody's prey…

Zarina Andrews: I have heard enough of your damn excuses, Tinkerbell and Terence.

As Zarina banged on the wall of the secret private room, all the books where the girls and boys were under fell on top of them, but missed the heads.

Danny Fenton: (getting annoyed) Oh, jeez, give it a rest Zarina Penelope Diana Andrews.

Zarina Andrews: (angered) You shut the hell up, Fen-Turd.

As Danny and Zarina fought, Rapunzel and Merida looked at each other then back at Hiccup, who was sitting next to Andrea. As they saw Hiccup and Andrea, they figured that they should give Hiccup some of their blood.

As they closed their eyes, Hiccup grabbed their chins to look up at him.

Hiccup Haddock: That's the look. You girls somehow know how to get my juices flowing, don't you?

As he said it, Merida and Rapunzel smiled into his eyes. As they looked into Hiccup's dark green forest eyes, Rapunzel saw that Hiccup's eyes were green just like her light green eyes and that he is adventurous like Merida.

Danny Fenton: Perhaps I'll take in the feast as well.

Hiro Hamada: I would like a taste too, please?

When Danny and Hiro said that, Vanellope, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Ralph were scared at what happens next as Hiro comes closer to them, while Jack and Kristoff were terrified at what will happens next with Danny.

Raven Queen: There is one thing you and your family must be fully comprehend from this day forward: you will never be able to escape, so make no attend to do so.

Zarina Andrews: Don't be such a wuss, just get straight to the point, will ya. Just tell them that if they try to escape, they're dead.

As the others were calm, only Vanellope, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Ralph, Jack Frost, and Kristoff were shouting and moving away from Danny and Hiro.

Jack Frost: No… please… stop this… Please stop this right now!

As Jack shouted, a picture frame dropped to the floor and broke it into broken pieces of glass on the floor.

Andrea Garcia: I did that. I did it so you would stop hurting them; they may be human, but they have a purpose for a reason Hiro and Danny, so be good gentlemen and show them some respect and dignity towards these three boys and three girls, brothers.

After Andrea informed Hiro and Danny what to do, she turned around and listened to her music after she was finished talking. Elsa and Anna were wondering why Andrea didn't acted just like the rest of the sisters and brothers.

Back with Merida and Hiccup, they began staring into each other's eyes while smiling. Hiccup broke the silence between them and spoke.

Hiccup Haddock: Hey there, Archer Bitch.

When Merida heard what Hiccup said, she was shocked to know that Hiccup still hates her because of what Andrea said before. Merida replaced her calm look to a worried look as Hiccup placed his hand on her neck.

Hiccup Haddock: Tell me the truth, are you ready for what's coming?

As Hiccup asked Merida what she wanted to know, he began to show his fangs towards Merida as he was about to begin his stage.

Merida: Please... God, no...

Hiccup Haddock: _I take all that I want and all that I see. It's a ruler's prerogative to torture his conquest, isn't it? I watch you inevitably spiral towards a dead end._ _Fall until you can fall no further, and cry…_

 _Come here… I'll smother you with fang marks kisses…_

To be continued...


	2. Episode 2 - Hiccup Haddock

It was morning in the Garcia Residence, and the eight sisters and seven brothers of the Anderson Family were in bed asleep in the same room. Elsa, Jack, and Merida woke up in the room first as they examine the room they were in.

When they sat up in the bed they were sleeping in, they touched their necks to see if something happened while they were asleep in bed. As they felt their necks were still the same, they sighed in relief from the evening that just happened.

Elsa: Oh, thank God.

Merida and Jack: Yeah, it seems that we haven't been bitten yet.

They were relieved that they were fine, but when they realized that they were in different clothes, they looked surprised when Elsa, Jack, and Merida saw they were wearing something new.

Merida and Jack: Wait, we don't remember changing into these clothes, right Elsa?

Elsa: Yeah, this is completely different.

After everything that was going on, they remembered everything that had happened because the people they met were vampires; Andrea Garcia, Raven Queen, Danny Fenton, Hiro Hamada, Hiccup Haddock, and Zarina Andrews.

Andrea… she haunted inside Elsa's mind, because it confused her with the fact that Andrea didn't act like her other siblings. With Andrea inside of Elsa's mind, she had to figure out why Andrea acted like a normal woman than the other Garcia Siblings.

Hiccup… he haunted inside Merida's mind, because it confused her of the fact that Hiccup keeps on feeling hatred towards her and her siblings. With Hiccup on Merida's mind, she had to figure out why Hiccup acted like an antisocial than the other Garcia Siblings.

Danny… he haunted inside Jack's mind, because it confused him with the fact that Danny acted like a gangster than the other siblings. With Danny inside of Jack's mind, he had to find out why Danny acted like a serial killer than the other Garcia Siblings.

Anna and Kristoff: How did this happen? We're both scared…

Rapunzel and Vanellope: If this is, then we must find a way to contact father, siblings.

As Elsa, Jack, and Merida heard Rapunzel said 'father', they remember the picture and the diary that they found when they fell to the floor in the secret archive. Elsa looked at Jack then looked right at Merida before speaking towards the others.

Elsa: But... father's diary was in this house and we have been sent here for a purpose, remember what Andrea said towards the others about us when Hiro and Danny attacked Vanellope, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Ralph, Kristoff, and Jack?

Andrea: _I did that. I did it so you would stop hurting them; they may be human, but they have a purpose for a reason Hiro and Danny, so be good gentlemen and show them some respect and dignity towards these three boys and three girls, brothers._

When all the girls remember that Andrea saved their skin from the menace of her three brothers and two sisters, they felt Andrea was doing it to save all of them for herself. But with Elsa, Jack, Anna, and Merida, they were thinking of something different than the thoughts the other siblings were thinking of.

Elsa: But, if it's not true… then, we have to know what all this means, girls.

Sofia, James, Terence, and Tinkerbell: If father was here, then he would tell us if he knew the Garcia Siblings.

Anna: (almost began to cry) We're begging you, father, please come home and make it soon…

As Anna was about to cry there on the bed, a voice came into the room and scared Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, Sofia, Tink, Apple White, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Tammy Calhoun, Vanellope, Jack, Kristoff, Flynn, Terence, James, Felix, and Ralph when they were awake.

Danny Fenton: (seductively) Crying won't help you, little bitches and bastards…

As Danny and Zarina came into the bedroom unnoticed by Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, Sofia, Tinkerbell, Apple White, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Tammy Calhoun, Vanellope, Jack, Kristoff, Flynn, Terence, James, Felix, and Ralph, they all looked surprised that they were in their shared bedroom.

Zarina Andrews: (seductively) But we must say… You girls are looking pretty sexy in those negligee…

Danny Fenton: (seductively) And as for the boys… They even look pretty hunky when they are only in their boxers…

Zarina Andrews: (seductively) And you boys and girls do give off such a delicious aroma…

Danny Fenton: (seductively) We've gotta wonder if you're trying to tempt us… (Angered) or our dear big sister, Andrea Carís Garcia… Little bitches and bastards…

As Danny said 'or our dear big sister, Andrea Carís Garcia…' towards Elsa and the others, both he and Zarina crawled on the bed towards Elsa and Anna while they were stammering out their words out loud.

Elsa: Wh-What… But… We just…

Before Danny or Zarina can do anything to Elsa and Anna while crawling up towards them on the bed, the two of them were pushed off the bed and onto the floor by someone else who came into the room unannounced.

Hiccup Haddock: Hey, don't touch what belongs to Master Garcia without her permission… Daniel James Fenton and Zarina Penelope Diana Andrews.

Danny Fenton: Chill Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third…

Zarina Andrews: You don't need to be so rough…

Hiccup Haddock: Keep your hands off Elsa and Anna, they belong to Andi and Andi alone.

Anna: Stop bickering about me, my sisters, my brothers, and Elsa, you three!

After Anna shouted towards both Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Daniel James Fenton, and Zarina Penelope Diana Andrews, another voice came in and started to get everyone ready in a hurry for something important.

Raven Queen: What the devil's name is going on in here? (To Danny and Zarina) Hurry up or you'll be late, (to Hiccup) thank you for stopping Danny and Zarina from doing anything insane. You and I know Andrea is afraid of insanity.

Hiccup Haddock: Yep, and you're welcome; anything for Andrea Garcia, Head of the Family of Garcia's. And I know Andrea has Agateophobia: a fear of insanity.

Danny and Zarina: Oh, and we were having so much fun teasing these clueless and confused boys and girls.

Amber Waters: And you boys and girls, Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, Sofia, Tinkerbell, Apple White, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Tammy Calhoun, Vanellope, Jack, Kristoff, Flynn, Terence, James, Felix, and Ralph, are going to get changed right now.

Anna, Rapunzel, Tammy, Apple White, and Vanellope: We have to change our clothes?

Kristoff, Flynn, Felix, Terence, and Ralph: Are we going somewhere this evening?

Amber Waters: I should think that it would have been obvious towards all of you, Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, Sofia the First, Tinkerbell, Apple White, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Tammy J. Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Jack Frost, Kristoff, Flynn Rider, Terence, James, Felix, and Ralph, you're going to school.

Tinkerbell, Terence, James, and Sofia: To school? Now?

Flynn, Felix, Kristoff, and Sofia: At this time of the night?

Raven Queen: (deadpanned) Seriously? How obtuse can you fifteen Anderson family members be Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, Sofia the First, Tinkerbell, Apple White, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Tammy Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Jack Frost, Kristoff, Flynn Rider, Terence, James, Felix, and Ralph…? Must I always be required to spill every little detail out to all fifteen of you teenage people? You all will be attending night school.

Anna: But, why do we have to go to school at this time of night?

Raven Queen: Though you mortals are accustomed during the day, we simply cannot allowed you Andersons to do so. As long as you reside in the Garcia Household, you fifteen will adjust to our rules and to our lifestyle.

Rapunzel: But… we don't…

Raven Queen: If this arrangement doesn't suit any of you Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, Sofia, Tinkerbell, Apple White, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Tammy Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Jack Frost, Kristoff, Flynn Rider, Terence, James, Felix, and Ralph, then you are welcome to leave at any time.

All the girls (except Merida and Elsa): But you said that if we escape, we'd be dead…

Raven Queen: Did you say something just now Ms. Rapunzel, Anna, Sofia, Tinkerbell, Tammy Calhoun, Apple White, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Vanellope, Jack, Kristoff, Flynn, Terence, James, Felix, and Ralph?

All the boys and girls (not Merida, Elsa, and Jack): Oh, nope, nothing at all, Rowena Queen.

Raven Queen: (annoyed) Then quit stalling; change into the school uniforms that Andrea has laid out for you Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, Sofia, Tinkerbell, Tammy Calhoun, Vanellope, Apple White, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Jack, Kristoff, Flynn, Terence, James, Felix, and Ralph.

When the boys and girls (Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, Sofia, Tinkerbell, Tammy, Vanellope, Apple White, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Jack, Kristoff, Flynn, Terence, James, Felix, and Ralph) saw the uniforms Andrea laid out on their beds, they were still curious about what's going on.

Elsa: Excuse me… Huh?

And just as Elsa was about to speak towards Andrea's sister, Rowena Melodious Queen, Daniel James Fenton, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock and Zarina Penelope Diana Andrews left the room and everyone went complete quiet in the bedroom.

All the girls and boys, besides Merida, Elsa and Jack, sighed in relief to know that both Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Rowena Melodious Queen, Daniel James Fenton, and Zarina Penelope Diana Andrews left the room.

Once Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Rowena Melodious Queen, Daniel James Fenton, and Zarina Penelope Diana Andrews left the bedroom, Anna, Rapunzel, Sofia, Kristoff, Eugene, and James grabbed their rosaries and got up from their beds.

Anna: Elsa…

Elsa: What is it, Anna?

Rapunzel: This is our chance to go back to that room and find the diary we found, well, the diary you, Merida and Jack found, that is…

Elsa: Okay, but… Merida, Jack and I are going to get dressed. But if you don't get to the room because of one of the brothers or sisters, then that's your problem, not mine.

Apparently, Elsa was right she informed her sisters about the Garcia brothers or sisters, because after Anna, Rapunzel, Sofia, Kristoff, Eugene, and James opened the door and to the hallway to find the diary, someone was blocking them in their way.

Hiccup Haddock: Hola, Anna, Rapunzel, Sofia, Kristoff, Eugene, y James...

Hiccup was the one that was in Anna, Rapunzel, Sofia, Kristoff, Eugene, and James' way to the unlocked room where Elsa, Merida and Jack found the diary. When they looked at Hiccup, he had an annoyed look on his face when he saw six of the Andersons leaving the room without the uniforms Andrea left.

Hiccup Haddock: Usted seis no ha cambiado en sus uniformes, todavía…

Rapunzel: Wait… what did you say, Hiccup?

Hiccup Haddock: (annoyed) I said 'You six haven't changed into your uniforms, yet.'

Anna: Oh…

Hiccup Haddock: Pero mi hermana, Andrea Carís García, estaría encantado de ayudarle...

Sofia: Again… what did you say?

Hiccup Haddock: Again, I said 'But my sister, Andrea Carís Garcia, would be happy to help you...'

Kristoff: First off, we don't understand what language you said, and second, that won't be necessary, Mr. Hiccup.

Hiccup Haddock: Okay, but for the first thing you told me, the language I spoke was Spanish; my sister, Andrea, is teaching me how to say it to others.

When Anna, Rapunzel and Sofia heard that Hiccup was taught Spanish by his older sister, Andrea, they were fascinated by how much he was taught.

However, before Anna, Rapunzel and Sofia could talk with Hiccup a little bit more, Kristoff, Eugene and James pulled them back into the bedroom.

Elsa: Well, who was out there?

Kristoff and Flynn: (annoyed) it was that Runt of the Garcia Family…

James: The fishbone of the household…

When James called Hiccup was a 'fishbone' and when Kristoff and Flynn called Hiccup 'the runt of the family', they were slapped in the head, really hard, by Merida and Rapunzel; as they hit Kristoff, James and Flynn in the head, both boys winced in pain.

Merida and Rapunzel: NEVER CALL HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK A FISHBONE OR THE RUNT OF THE FAMILY!

They shouted out so loud, that it got the Anderson Siblings attention and got the Garcia Brothers and Sisters startled. After that, everyone was in their uniforms and started walking towards the Garcia Siblings and sat in the limousine they were riding in.

While everyone was sitting around inside the car, the siblings of the Garcia Family were talking to one another, which got the Andersons surprised.

Elsa: _The six of them are three brothers and three sisters, and somehow they get along easily, like they were born with perfect memories already._

Merida: _They get along so well, but… they have different last names._

Jack Frost: _If they are siblings, then why do they have different last names…?_

Hiccup Haddock: Penny for your little archery thoughts, Merida. Is there anything on your mind that you would like to tell my big sis?

Merida: (surprised) Hiccup…!

Hiccup Haddock: Do you dare to defy, Master Garcia, or will you and your friend with the long flowing blonde hair will finally learn to submit? Well, Merida?

Merida: You haven't called me archer bitch or red-haired bitch since you became overprotective of your older sister, Andrea Garcia, because of mine and my siblings arrival. And why are you calling me by my name and asking me this stuff?

Hiccup: I haven't called you archer or red-haired bitch because of something my sister has told me that involves you. And I am calling you by your name so you would answer. But quiet down so everyone won't hear.  
Your opinion is irrelevant to my sister, me or any of my siblings, so we can call you with our nicknames or by your real name, so deal with it, Merida…

After he finished talking to Merida about everything he was informed about Merida, the names he has for her, and everything else, Merida placed her left hand on top of his cheek and leaned in towards Hiccup's face, like she was about to kiss him.

Merida: (seductive) you talk too much… did you know that… my little Hiccup?

As Hiccup and Merida were about to kiss, Andrea lifted her leg up and onto her other leg to gain more comfort and more adjustment.  
She then pushed her glasses up to her face, and spoke in a serious tone that caught everyone's attention.

Andrea Garcia: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, I have told you this many times: you will restrict such activities to your private room; restrain yourself from doing something super crazy.

Hiccup Haddock: Yes, Andrea, but it wasn't my doing, it was Merida. I was informing her about everything I was told from you and she silenced me with the seduction to kiss her after she said that I talk too much.

Andrea Garcia: I believe you Hiccup, but I am more concerned about your purity and our actions with the power we are all born with.  
And Merida, you and your siblings must know that for being a Garcia, we need to stay pure and strict until our time is right; I don't want any of my sisters or brothers to become perverted and walking down the school halls to flirt with men and/or women or the mansion halls to 'have fun and play' in the rooms.

As everyone in the room were listening to what Andrea said, they started to quiet down and back to their business they were talking about. As Hiccup settled down, Raven Queen spoke up to the eighteen Andersons to which she was told to do by Andrea.

Raven Queen: Andrea brought this for all eighteen of you to drink. 100% pure cranberry juice is the best cure for those with anemia.

Elsa: Thank you… Andrea…

Andrea Garcia: Your welcome, and just make sure you drink your juice daily, because anemia is defined as a decrease in the amount of red blood cells or hemoglobin in the blood. It can also be defined as a lowered ability of the blood to carry oxygen.

When Andrea said all of this, Elsa, Jack, Anna, Kristoff, Merida, Rapunzel, Eugene, Tinkerbell, Terence, Sofia, James, Tammy, Apple White, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Felix, Vanellope, and Ralph were shocked in surprise that Andi knew something like anemia.

Merida and Rapunzel: Wow, none of us knew what Anemia is; thank you for telling us about that, Miss Andrea.

Raven Queen: Oh, you needn't thank our dear sister… you should be fully aware that you ought to become our sister's prey… (Furious) so drink your juice daily… please…

When Elsa, Jack, Anna, Kristoff, Merida, Rapunzel, Apple White, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Flynn Rider, Tinkerbell, Terence, Sofia, James, Tammy Calhoun, Felix, Vanellope, and Ralph heard what Raven said, they started to get scared just by the thought of the information Raven Queen gave to them.

Hiro Hamada: Oh look… their teeth are chattering… (To Baymax) Listen Baymax, this is what happens when mortals feel afraid of us… they show us their fear with this sort of behavior as an Anderson they are… It's funny to watch, so take a good look okay…?

As Hiro turned Baymax, his stuffed marshmallow robot, towards the Andersons, he had a happy face to see the fear on Elsa, Jack, Anna, Kristoff, Merida, Rapunzel, Apple White, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Flynn Rider, Tinkerbell, Terence, Sofia, James, Tammy Calhoun, Felix, Vanellope Von Schweetz, and Ralph's face.

While Hiro did that, Danny just had a depression face, Hiccup had a depression face like Danny, Zarina had a sadness face, Raven had a strict face, and Andrea… Andrea was just neutral; she could just think up in the air about what she felt.

As the limousine stopped at the high school that they would be attending, everyone walked out of the limo to wait for further instructions from Andrea or Raven.

Raven Queen: Merida, Rapunzel, Vanellope, Ralph, Gogo, Honey Lemon, you six will be in the same room with my two brothers, Hiccup Haddock and Hiro Hamada; follow them into your classrooms where they will be learning, if you promise to do so.

Merida: Yes, we understand, Miss Queen.

Andrea Garcia: (strict) If you desire a whipping later on during school, try not to do anything too stupid or too reckless in the class, got it?

Rapunzel: Yes, we understand the consequences, Mistress Garcia.

When Merida, Rapunzel, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Ralph walked into their classroom, they saw Hiro with Baymax laughing in a corner for no reason and Hiccup with a sketchbook in his hands like he was drawing a picture or writing. As Vanellope, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Ralph sat down with Hiro, Merida and Rapunzel saw the board that they were doing an assignment.

Rapunzel: Looks like we're doing Food Prep…

Merida: Cooking food is your specialty, Rapunzel… It always will be your special talent…

Hiccup Haddock: Food Prep…? (Thinking happy and furious) _That's my specialty… Cooking is and always will be_ _my_ _special talent._

When Hiccup heard the words 'Food Prep', he began to walk to the kitchen to get started. As he started walking, Merida and Rapunzel walked right after him as he was grabbing the equipment for making a snack or meal.

Rapunzel: Hiccup? What are you doing?

Hiccup Haddock: What does it look like I'm doing? I am going to make a snack…

Merida: You should let Rapunzel make it, she is good at making snacks and meals…

Hiccup Haddock: Well, does she know how to make Takoyaki?

Rapunzel and Merida: Tako-what?

Hiccup Haddock: I stand corrected. Any who, I am going to make some takoyaki for Andrea, to show that she is a great sister and teacher. If you want some, then I can make more for you and for Andrea.

Merida: Okay, but shouldn't the girls do the cooking? In the Anderson Family, the girls cook the food while the boys wait around by studying.

Hiccup Haddock: Yes, but in the Garcia Family, the Head of the Family, in this case Andrea, is taught the basics of becoming a wife, mother, and the next Head of the Garcia Family; cooking, fighting, reading, and practicing are the things the oldest must learn.

Rapunzel: Okay, but what about you and the rest of your siblings, Hiccup?

Hiccup Haddock: Instead of studying and training to have muscles, Andrea proposed that Danny, Hiro and I are taught how to act like a father, husband, and brother.

Merida: So Andrea, your sister, let you cook food?

Hiccup Haddock: Yes, just sit down so I can make the takoyaki.

As Hiccup started making the takoyaki all by himself, Merida and Rapunzel can't seem to get their eyes off of Hiccup because of how he can cook food and make a snack. That's when they started to talk to each other about Hiccup.

Merida: (Whisper) do you think Hiccup has a girlfriend, Rapunzel?

Rapunzel: (Whisper) I wonder if he even had his first kiss? (Dreamily) If he didn't then I would want to feel those lips on mine right now…

Merida: (Whisper) maybe he never had his first kiss or his first time because Andrea forbid him to have a girlfriend…

Rapunzel: (Whisper) Let's put that theory to the test.

As Hiccup finished his fresh batch of takoyaki, the fragrant of the takoyaki smell filled Merida and Rapunzel's nose with sweet delight.

Merida: (whisper) right after we have a taste of Hiccup's takoyaki…

As they took a bite out of Hiccup's takoyaki masterpiece, the taste of the takoyaki was so good, it gave Merida and Rapunzel a face of total delight.

Hiccup Haddock: Well, what do you girls think of my takoyaki?

Rapunzel: So yummy, I can feel the flavor being savored into my taste buds.

Merida: Yeah, this is the best, Hiccup, maybe you are Andrea's favorite little brother…

As Merida ate some more takoyaki, Hiccup began to clean the dishes of the equipment that are a mess when he made his snack of the takoyaki balls.

Hiccup Haddock: I better clean this mess up, then we can get to our next class; and because this is my mess, I have to pick up what I have done.

As Merida and Rapunzel were by the table, they were also watching Hiccup cleaning up the mess that he made while making his tasty takoyaki balls.

Merida: I'll go and force him to bite me first, okay Rapunzel?

Rapunzel: Got it. Go get him, Merida…

As Merida walked up towards Hiccup from behind him, he turned around to find her in front of him and backing up to the sink. When Merida saw the look of a blush on Hiccup's face, she began to walk even closer to him and see more of Hiccup blushing like mad and redder than ever before. But Hiccup ran to the window to get away from Merida before she can do anything else that involves something with him.

Hiccup Haddock: Stay the hell away from me, you Archer Bitch…

Merida: Now that's what I want to hear, that strict voice and that name you give me when you get angry by me or Rapunzel… You even look so cute when you take authority over others, and obeying the things Andrea wants.

Hiccup Haddock: Just stay the hell away from me, Merida… you don't want to see me when I get hungry during the night, because a Legendary Pureblood needs to feed on humans, such as yourself and Rapunzel.

Merida: (curious) Oh, really… (Seductively) can you show me? Show me how a Legendary Pureblood drinks from humans?

She walked up to Hiccup and pulled down her shirt where she can reveal her skin to Hiccup, so she can see him drinking her blood. Hiccup was forced to do this, but he can sense that Merida was clearly a virgin, and had a feeling this will be crazy.

Once Hiccup bit on Merida's shoulder, Merida winced in pleasure because of how Hiccup's big fangs were so perfect and hot when they pierced into her skin while Hiccup was drinking out of Merida's blood.

Rapunzel: So Hiccup, can you tell me what Legendary Purebloods drink out of?

Hiccup Haddock: Sure, after I cast a spell that makes Merida sleep for an hour, but the spell can be removed once I am done explaining.

As Hiccup casted a spell on Merida to fall asleep, he began explaining things to Rapunzel about the basics of the Legendary Pureblood and how they drink.

Hiccup Haddock: Legendary Purebloods drink from a virgin girl or boy. If we sense virginity in a female, then the girl will have to be forced to let the Legendary Pureblood boy drink from her, but if it's a virgin boy, then the same thing will happen, but opposite.

Rapunzel: What if it's a lesbian or a gay Legendary Pureblood, Hiccup?

Hiccup Haddock: That's my brother, Danny Fenton, and my sister, Andrea Garcia, for you…

Rapunzel: Wait, your baby brother and older sister, Danny Fenton and Andrea Garcia, are the gay Legendary Pureblood and the lesbian Legendary Pureblood?!

Hiccup Haddock: Yes, Danny found out about it when he was drinking from a jock's neck forty years ago, and with Andrea, she found out that she was a lesbian Legendary Pureblood when she was over at a house named Sandy North that happened two centuries ago.

Rapunzel: Wow, so how did Andrea and Danny take it?

Hiccup Haddock: When Andrea saw Elsa, she hid the blush so she can show she is formal and responsible, but when Andrea was in her bedroom, she started to have dirty thoughts about Elsa every time she goes to bed. Same thing with Danny when he first took a taste from Jack Frost and Kristoff on the couch.

Rapunzel: Okay, but none of the other siblings know about this?

Hiccup Haddock: Nope, just you, me, Andrea, and Danny.

Rapunzel: Okay, now go back to Merida and her blood…

After Hiccup and Rapunzel finished their conversation, he removed the sleeping spell on Merida to continue their session.

Hiccup Haddock: (after drinking her blood) (surprised and blushing) it's so good… this is incredible… your blood tastes sweeter than anything that I have ever tasted before… Andrea will love you, you're just her type…

After drinking more of her blood, Rapunzel pulled Hiccup and Merida away from each other to know that Hiccup was losing his sense and Merida was lost in thought about Hiccup.

Rapunzel: Stop drinking from Merida, or you will give her a case of anemia…

Hiccup Haddock: (Angered) Idiotic Rapunzel, haven't you figured it out that once you pull me and Merida away from each other, my fangs will hurt in my mouth and that Merida will feel a lot of pain once my fangs are pulled away by force.

Once Rapunzel absorbed all of this information, she started to develop a look of realization and a look of fear on her face once she noticed that Hiccup and Merida will only get hurt unless one of them pull away from each other.

Hiccup Haddock: That's the look that only Andrea wants to see, Rapunzel… tears and the look of pain on your face will only work for Andrea Garcia, Head of the Family and Oldest Child of the Garcia Household. Raven Queen, Zarina Andrews, Hiro Hamada, Danny Fenton, and I only stand the blood we think is perfect to our taste, we hate drinking from a dirty sex-loving bitch or bastard at all.

Merida: That… was… hot… Hiccup, suck my blood. Suck me and take me as yours, and no one else's, but yours.

Once Merida said all of that, Hiccup finally snapped out of his daze and trance that he was in as he sucked Merida's blood. After he gained his control over his hunger again, he took a step back away from Merida and Rapunzel and near a door where he could escape from both Merida and Rapunzel's seducing tactics.

Hiccup Haddock: No, I'm sorry, but I can't do it anymore; Andrea will hate and shun me from all things living from now on as she sees me nothing than a sniveling fishbone coward who can never fight for himself and never defend for anyone else but trying to survive to live a life of a different person other than a Garcia or a Haddock.

When Hiccup started to doubt and calls himself a sniveling fishbone coward who can never fight, Merida ran up to Hiccup and gave him a passionate kiss that can soothe the pain, sorrow, and the troubles away from Hiccup's head.

Merida: (backs up from the kiss) Hiccup, I never knew that you would feel like this for Andrea; instead of having feelings for her, you actually care for her as a true sister. You are meant to be a Garcia than any other person you never became.

As Merida said that, she began to kiss Hiccup again, but this time, with more passionate and love in this kiss given to Hiccup by her. After the kiss, a voice came up and spoke in a very positive tone than a negative tone.

Andrea Garcia: (smiles in approval) Merida is right, Hic. Judging by the looks of things, both she and Rapunzel really have the hearts set on making love towards you, brother…

Hiccup Haddock: Andi! (Moves away from Merida and Rapunzel, walked towards Andrea, bows beneath her feet, and kisses her shoes) I'm so sorry, Andrea, I am a disgrace to the Garcia name, and I shall deal with the fact that you'll call me a sniveling fishbone coward, right?

Andrea Garcia: (confused and surprised) Hiccup, what makes you think that I am gonna call you… (Shivers) a sniveling fishbone coward?!

Hiccup Haddock: Danny and Zarina said that if I do anything that upsets you, like kissing some girl you and I don't know or sucking their blood without thinking straight, then you will call me a sniveling fishbone coward, because I was born a weak and fragile child when I came into the world; Danny and Zarina told me.

Andrea Garcia: First off, I was the only one who came to see your birth when Valka had labor with you inside, second, when you were born, I saw that you were meant for great things, and I called you a chief of greatness, and third, I would _never_ call you a 'sniveling fishbone coward', because I love you, brother…

As Andrea said good things to Hiccup, he jumped onto Andrea and gave her a big hug that they both agreed to when they were little kids years ago.

Hiccup Haddock: Thank you, Andrea. And I promise you, that I didn't do anything else with Merida or Rapunzel here.

Andrea Garcia: I believe you, brother, and looks like they fell fast asleep after everything that has happened so far. You wouldn't mind if you take Merida and Rapunzel back to the mansion, right chief of greatness?

Hiccup Haddock: Sure, anything for you, Andrea…

As Hiccup took the girls back to the mansion, Andrea turned off the lights to the room she and Hiccup were in.

As Merida and Rapunzel woke up from what appears to be a strange sleep that Andrea and Hiccup placed upon them.

Hiccup Haddock: Merida and Rapunzel, are you two awake already?

Rapunzel: How did we get here, Hiccup?

Merida: And what are we doing here in the pool room where you swim?

Hiccup Haddock: I guess you two still don't get it… (Takes Merida bridal style and carries her to the edge of the pool) Your life is completely at the mercy of Master Garcia, my sister, Andrea Garcia, she can do whatever she wants with other preys, such as yourselves, so stop complaining over every little thing. (Throws Merida in the water with Rapunzel kneeling on her knees for some odd reason)

Rapunzel: Why did you do that, Hiccup?!

Hiccup Haddock: First, it's because the two of you are always worrying, and second, you should be more cautious about how my sister acts around other people.

Rapunzel: (Shocked and realized) Oh…

Hiccup Haddock: Now tell me, Merida. Tell me that Andrea is the best of all of my brothers, my sisters, and me; then tell me that Andrea is better than anyone else; and that you belong to her exclusively.

Merida: Help… me…

Hiccup Haddock: (Furious at Merida for not swimming and faces Rapunzel) Can't Merida swim, Rapunzel?

Rapunzel: No, Merida can't swim… no one ever taught her how to swim…

Then Hiccup had a flashback that happened years ago when he was a kid…

 _Young Hiccup: Mooooommmm… Help meeee…_

 _Hiro's mother: Your mother won't be here to save you now, you freaky little sniveling fishbone coward. Andrea will never love you as much as she has my son, Hiro Hamada…_

 _Hiccup's mother: Hiccup… (Swims in the water, but is unable to swim either)_

 _Young Hiccup: Help us..._

 _Hiccup's mother: Please... somebody..._

 _Young Andrea: Don't worry, Valka and Hiccup, I'll save you... and I am not going to lose you both like I almost lost Hiccup when he was born..._

 _Young Hiccup: (Swims back to land) Thank you, Andrea... (While on land, he cries) But I am just a fishbone, not a Pride of Garcia... (Sniff) I am not worthy of being your brother..._

 _Young Andrea: You are not a fishbone, Hiccup... (Hugs Hiccup) You are a Pride of Garcia... and you are perfect to become my first brother, the oldest of the other brothers..._

 _As Hiccup was sitting with his mom, young Andrea gave him a hug after saving his life from drowning with his mother. Then after their hug, they both had a group hug with Hiccup's mom while sitting near the lake..._

Back in the present, Hiccup felt the same pain Merida felt when he was drowning in the lake that was close to the castle he lived with Andrea. But Andrea helped Hiccup and Valka learn how to swim the next time someone is in trouble.

Merida: Hiccup... Help me...

Hiccup: (gasps in realization)

And just like that, Hiccup dived into the pool, swam towards a drowning Merida inside the pool, grabbed Merida's wrist, and pulled her towards him.

Once he saw that this was the same way Andrea saved him when he was a little boy, he did what Andrea could have done: show their affection towards the one they don't want to lose.

As Hiccup pulled Merida close to him, he placed his lips right onto her lips, locking into a kiss, and with the kiss, Merida was conscious and saw that Hiccup was in the water with her; seeing Hiccup saving her life, she sees that there is a heroic side of him if he cares about her. Merida and Hiccup smile in their kiss as they were in the pool.

Merida and Hiccup kissed in the pool for thirty seconds together in the water, then after their kiss together, Hiccup bit Merida's neck to show that he can control himself and control his hunger whenever he goes into his primal instinct to feed on the human.

Merida felt Hiccup's fangs in her skin again, but this time, she didn't feel any pain from Hiccup's bites on her neck, she felt soft and gentle bites of Legendary Pureblood Vampires and they were so soft, that Merida kept Hiccup close to her until they need to get air. But once Merida almost lost her air, Hiccup pulled Merida up to gain more air.

Merida: (coughs multiple times after almost losing air in the pool)

Hiccup Haddock: (blushes and feels something in his heart) your blood flows throughout my body, I feel it coursing inside of me, and it's completely overwhelming me... I even feel satisfied right now, but when I get hungry, I will ask for permission.

Merida: You are worth more than being called a fishbone (Hiccup gasps in shock that she said he was more than what he calls himself), because you're not one of them, you resemble the form of becoming a good father and a wonderful husband to any woman who should come across you.

Hiccup Haddock: You are a remarkable woman, I'll give you that… but what happened right now in the water, when you were drowning, you reminded me of myself when I was just a young naïve little boy.

Merida: (confused and shocked) what?!

Hiccup Haddock: When I was thrown into a lake, a mother said to me that Andrea will never love me as much as she has her son, Hiro Hamada…

Merida: Your mother threw you into the lake and said all of that?

Hiccup Haddock: No, my mother saw me drowning and tried to save me, but she didn't know how to swim either.

Merida: What happened?

Hiccup Haddock: (smiled) Andrea, my sister, saved me and my mother, saying she doesn't want to lose me and mom like she almost lost me when I was born…

As Merida heard the whole story about why he saved her life and was so worried about her, he didn't want her to have the same fate as he did when he was a little boy as his life was saved by Andrea in the younger years.

Merida: (blushes) I will never leave your sight, Hiccup… (Hugs Hiccup)

Hiccup Haddock: (smiled and hugged her back) Thanks, Merida. And how about I teach you how to swim?

Merida: (Excited) That would be delightful, Hiccup. And maybe you can tell me more about how to be a Garcia like you and Andrea…

Hiccup Haddock: (Smiles and smirks) Sure, but for now, let's get you dry…

As Merida and Hiccup dried off from the pool, Hiccup gave Merida a new pair of clothes for her to wear around in the house.

Hiccup Haddock: Make sure you get to your rooms when Andrea enters the house, because when she says that we need to stay in our rooms, it would mean that she has big arrangements between her, me, the other Garcia Siblings, or your Anderson Siblings…

Merida: Okay, Hiccup…

As Hiccup left Merida to walk to her bedroom, Merida sat on her bed with a look of realization and wonder of how Hiccup said that a mother threw him into a lake and his mother jumped in to save his life, but Andrea saved his and his mother's life by herself.

Rapunzel: Merida!

Merida: What is it, Rapunzel?

Rapunzel: I found our father's diary… (Pulls up the book in her hands)

Merida: Great, now we can know why our father is connected to all of this…

But when Merida opened her father's diary, she was shocked and surprised to find out that the diary was completely blank, like no one wrote inside of it in the first place. She was confused and wondered why everything was confusing her in so many levels than before they came in the Garcia Mansion.

Merida: (flips pages and looks surprised) what? I don't understand…

Rapunzel: (Shocked) it's blank…!?

Once they saw the book being empty, they dropped the book on the floor with a small thump on the floor. As it dropped, Merida and Rapunzel fell on their beds and slept the whole time while they were in their bedroom.

Hiro Hamada: _If you're going to run, run fast. If you're going to lie, destroy the evidence. Look only at me. Smile only at me. Like a submissive puppet on a string._

 _Come on, please fall deeper down to me…_

To be continued…


	3. Episode 3 - Andrea Garcia

This all starts with the Garcia Siblings and the Anderson Siblings eating dinner altogether in the dining room, but Andrea and Hiccup were the only two who didn't eat their dinner. As Elsa and Merida saw this, they began to think about what happened to them when they were little kids in the past. Back with the other people, some of them were eating the foods that suited to their taste than the rest of the siblings.

Tinkerbell, Terence, and Zarina ate like normal teenagers would eat: starving and ravenous about food and other kinds of things that are flavored.

Vanellope, Ralph, and Hiro only ate the sweets and sugar foods, because that's what Hiro likes: Hiro likes the taste of anything sugar like cakes, cookies, biscuits, gelatins, pastries, ice creams, pies, puddings, and candies.

Amber Waters, Sofia, and James ate foods that fit their proper diets of health than the sisters and brothers at the table: some healthy diets are fruits, vegetables, grains, dairy, protein foods, and other kinds of healthy foods.

Elsa and Anna didn't eat their foods, and neither did Andrea who was sitting there and staring at her plate of food. As Andrea sighed and kept on staring at the food, Anna and Elsa were thinking of something else.

Anna: _Andrea isn't eating her food… I wonder why she isn't eating her food. Is she wishing to starve to death? Or waiting for everyone to finish their foods?_

Elsa: _Andrea hasn't touched a single thing since everyone began to eat… And why did she say that she wanted her siblings to live a life because they each have a purpose?_

With Merida and Rapunzel, they weren't eating their foods like Elsa and Anna weren't, and just like Andrea, Hiccup was sitting there and staring at his plate of food too. As Hiccup sighed and kept on staring at the plate filled with his favorite meal on top of it, Merida and Rapunzel were thinking of something else.

Rapunzel: _Hiccup hasn't eaten his food since the whole dinner table was filled with the Anderson Siblings and the Garcia Siblings…_

Merida: _Is Hiccup feeling okay? I hope he is, because I don't want to see a gloomy face on his pretty little features on his pretty face…_

Jack and Kristoff were looking at Andrea and Hiccup to know why they weren't eating their own respective meals that were laid out for them. Jack believed that Andrea was feeling depressed on what might happen, and Kristoff believed that Hiccup was feeling furious about something that will be coming or not.

Danny Fenton: Doesn't look like you two have eaten very much unmanly blonde boy and white haired boy… You two need to eat a well-balanced diet before you two and the others become anemic… I be more than happy to feed you two if you like…

Raven Queen: Daniel James Fenton… It's impolite to stand at the table while the rest of us are still eating, so please refrain from doing so… Fenton Brother.

Danny Fenton: Yes, Ma'am, Raven. (To Kristoff and Jack) But this conversation is not over for now… you Ice Bastards…

When Danny went back to his chair because Raven told him to do so, Andrea and Hiccup stood up from their chairs and look towards Raven when they made complete eye contact with each other as brother and sisters.

Andrea Garcia: Raven… I will be excusing myself and Hiccup for the time being, because he and I aren't feeling to good right now…

Raven Queen: Yes, Andrea, you and Hiccup should get some rest and get well once you feel like yourselves again.

Hiccup Haddock: Thank you for understanding the pressure Andrea and I are in, Raven. Andrea is so glad you are her blood sister, because you care about her only since she is your only sister that you can't lose than someone else.

As Andrea and Hiccup walked out of the dining room, Elsa was looking at Andrea in confusion about what she was going through and Merida was staring at Hiccup with curious thinking about how Hiccup is connected with Andrea Garcia, Raven Queen, Danny Fenton, Zarina Andrews, and his whole family.

Once the door opened for Andrea and Hiccup to leave, Andrea closed the door behind them for anyone to be following them. After both Andrea and Hiccup left the dining room, Raven spoke up to break the silence around them.

Raven Queen: (smiles) Andrea Carís Garcia and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, my younger brother and older sister whom are the two greatest successors in the world of Garcia Blood and of Legendary Pureblood. As a child they were destined to do great things, since they were both raised with love and happiness.

Once Raven said everything about Andrea and Hiccup being the greatest successors in the world of Garcia Blood and Legendary Pureblood blood, both Elsa and Merida were confused when she said that both Andrea and Hiccup are the greatest, especially were both born and raised with love and compassion, even though they see Andrea and Hiccup as two cold and detached boy and girl than being happy and excited.

Hiro Hamada: Baymax, what would you like to eat first? Let's have a banana snowball Andrea had made for us, shall we?

As Hiro picked up his fork and started to pick a banana snowball from the plate. But every time Hiro places the fork on top of one, it broke into two pieces than for the fork can even go into the banana snowball. Then after trying on another one again, the second one broke. As Hiro started banging the fork on the plate, he began to stab the plate while laughing like a crazed-maniac. As Hiro kept on stabbing his food, Raven had an annoying look on her face.

Raven Queen: Even though Andrea and Hiccup may have problems in the past, all of us still move on with our lives and difficulties that even they understand.

As everyone finished with their dinner with the Anderson family and the Garcia family, all the plates were taken to be washed for the next meal that will be coming their way once they feel hungry at all.

Raven Queen: That is all for now, brothers and sister…

Zarina, Danny, Hiro, and the Andersons (except Elsa and Merida): (Moved their chairs to get up and walk out the door to the dining room)

Raven Queen: Elsa Anderson, Merida Anderson, can you two stay for a moment?

Elsa: Yes, of course, Miss Queen…

Raven Queen: I would appreciate it if you called me Raven or Ray, please…

Merida: Yes, Ray…

Raven Queen: I was wondering if you two have any hearts set on my brothers or sisters; if you have hearts set on Hiccup and Andrea, I won't stop you…

Merida: (shocked) Wait, what?!

Raven Queen: I am okay with Andrea and Hiccup choosing you and Elsa, Merida…

Elsa: Are you sure? Andrea is a girl, and so am I…

Raven Queen: (to Merida) Did Rapunzel told you about what Hiccup has told her, Merida?

Merida: No, why?

Raven Queen: Andrea is a Lesbian Legendary Pureblood Vampires that the Garcia Family has have since the beginning of what happened.

Merida: Okay, but what has that got to do with Andrea and Elsa?

Raven Queen: Andrea has feelings for Elsa…

Elsa and Merida: (Shocked) she does?!

Raven Queen: Yes, and play along with this, because Andrea doesn't want to find out that some of you Andersons may be perverted, sex-crazed maniacs… Okay? Do you two understand?

Elsa: Yes, we understand, Ray Q.

Merida: We fully understand what we need to do, Ray.

Raven Queen: And careful, don't hurt her physically/emotionally, Andi has Agateophobia—fear of insanity; Agraphobia—fear of sexual abuse, Arsonphobia—fear of fire, Coitophobia—fear of sexual intercourse, Biphobia—fear of bisexual, and Pedophobia—fear of perverts…

Elsa: (thinking) _Man, that's a lot of phobias…_

Raven Queen: Got it?

Elsa and Merida: Yes…

Once they got back to their bedroom, Jack Frost, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Flynn, Tinkerbell, Terence, Sofia, James, Tammy, Felix, Vanellope, and Ralph were waiting for them to come out and talk to them.

Jack Frost: Hey there, Elsa…

Elsa: Hey, Jack. What is going on?

Jack Frost: I don't want to be taken by any of these Sadistic Garcia Siblings at all, they are creepy and enjoy pain.

Kristoff: Especially that Andrea Garcia girl, she is too calm and cool to be their sibling, unless she is acting to be calm so she can strike later on…

Elsa: KRISTOFF!

Kristoff: Yes, Elsa…?

Merida: Andrea is not hiding anything at all; she is just worried for her siblings and her family status, except she was too late to change Danny back to who he was supposed to be…

Hiccup Haddock: And that would be…?

Rapunzel: (shocked) Hiccup, how did you get here? And did you hear anything that we were talking about?

Hiccup Haddock: First off, I go wherever I want, whenever I want… And second, I heard all the things you were talking about my sister, Andrea…

Merida: How so…?

Hiccup Haddock: When Andrea was just a little girl, she didn't want to be head of the family, but Raven and I said that it was an opportunity for Andrea to show that she is the best, and one of the greatest girls we know. But when we were told that she was going to have to be married, she got so scared, Andrea couldn't come out of her bedroom.

Sofia and Tinkerbell: So… what happened?

Hiccup Haddock: Andrea ran away from her troubles, but after she ran away from her big family, she met Henry Rodriguez, a handsome human boy who has a well-fit family. Andrea and Henry were so taken by each other, that Andrea chose Henry to be her fiancé through marriage; Father was okay with her decision, until a fire started and Andrea lost Henry in the fire while he tried to save his family from the fire… After that, Andrea hasn't been the same since…

Elsa, Anna, Merida, and Rapunzel: Oh my god, that must be terrible… she must feel so broken after losing someone she lost in a fire…

Hiccup Haddock: My theory is that Danny was the one who destroyed Andrea's fiancé's village, because Andrea was going to pick a human over some royal blood vampires.

Merida: Why would Danny do that?

Hiccup Haddock: Because… because we didn't want to lose Andrea to some human that will turn Andrea as if she was a… human too.

Rapunzel: That does make sense, when you fall in love with someone, the very essence of who you are fades and you become something your true love wants you to turn into.

Hiccup Haddock: Yes, that's correct. And the reason for her phobias are these:  
1) Agateophobia—fear of insanity ~ she doesn't want us to act all so sadistic, because she wants us to be responsible and mature.  
2) Agraphobia—fear of sexual abuse ~ she doesn't want to be hurt or lose her virginity to some stranger she doesn't want to be with.  
3) Arsonphobia—fear of fire ~ she is afraid because of what happened with Henry and her tragic past with Danny's hatred on humans.  
4) Coitophobia—fear of sexual intercourse ~ she doesn't want to get pregnant to the wrong man, so she takes special pills and stays safe.  
5) Biphobia—fear of bisexual ~ she doesn't want to be known as bisexual woman since she is in love with three/four women and two/three boys.  
6) And Pedophobia—fear of perverts ~ she doesn't like anybody whose sexual behavior is regarded as abnormal and unacceptable; she hates perverts.

Merida and Jack Frost: (shocked and impressed) Wow, we never knew she was like that and that she didn't want to become what her brothers and sisters are. Right, Hiccup?

Hiccup Haddock: Yep… (Feeling thirsty) Oh great, now I'm getting thirsty all of a sudden.

Merida: (pulls her shirt down for Hiccup) Come on over here, Hiccup. (Seductively) Drink up, take as much as you like, Hiccup…

Hiccup Haddock: (walks up to Merida and bites down on her neck)

Merida: (blushes mad) (succumbs) Hiccup… drink as much as you like, Hiccup… don't stop…

Rapunzel: Come on guys, remember that we have to take a shower right after we eat, right?

Anna: Oh, yeah. (To Merida) Merida, make sure you take a shower, okay?

Merida: Okay… (To Hiccup) More, Hiccup…

Hiccup Haddock: I can only drink a pint only from you, remember Merida?

Merida: (blushes) Shut up and keep going, please…

Hiccup Haddock: (bites Merida's sensitive part)

Merida: (feels excited from inside her heart)

Hiccup Haddock: Merida, don't make this as if you're feeling good, because I never mean to get you excited or horny right now.

Merida: (relaxed and excited for Hiccup)

Hiccup Haddock: (lifts his head up and saw his hickey on Merida's chest) Looks like I left my mark on you unintentionally, so you might want to hide it so you won't feel like a bitch or a whore to Andrea. (Continues to bite Merida)

Merida: _Hiccup's Hickeys on my chest for the others to see? He is so worth staying near him, his marks will show that I am his forever…_ (Blushes harder) Keep going Hiccup… that way your brothers will know that I am yours forever.

Hiccup Haddock: As you wish, Merida. (Smells Merida's excitement as he kept biting on her chest) Is it okay if I leave my mark here? (Touches where he wants to mark)

Merida: (blushes and excitedly answers) yes, mark me there… please mark me… take me and destroy me… (Kisses Hiccup with all her might)

Hiccup Haddock: (shocked, but kisses back, and pulls away) anything for you Merida. I will never give you away for anything else… (Bites Merida's breast)

Back with Elsa and Anna, they had to make sure they come up with a plan to convince Andrea to let them go. After all, she was kind and sweet, and she loved to make a deal with anyone she can help out.

Anna: What are we going to do, Elsa?

Elsa: I think we have to find Andrea, talk to her, and ask her if we can leave her home with the rest of our siblings, so Andrea can be happy that she doesn't have to be near us anymore.

As Elsa said that, they heard a splash coming from the tub; when Elsa got to the tub, she saw that it was Andrea inside the bathtub.

Elsa: Andi.

Andrea Garcia: (talks quietly) could you keep it down, Elsa. Why must you and your siblings be so noisy? As you can see, I'm trying to enjoy my bath right now…

Elsa: But it looks like your still fully dressed… (Blushes with a small smile)

Andrea Garcia: (talks quietly) Okay, so get the hell out of here so I can have some privacy…

Elsa: Why?

Andrea Garcia: (talks quietly) I want to be left alone; in addition, I don't want you to see me completely unclothed, it's disgusting. I hate perverts that just want to marry me for my beauty, but I am not beautiful, I am a beast.

Elsa: You are not a beast, and I am not a pervert. I can't believe you would think such things like that… And I came here so I can take a bath myself…

Andrea Garcia: I see. But why would you want to take a bath when you can take a shower like the rest of your brothers and sisters?

Elsa: We all decided that we will take a shower or a bath in different bathrooms. That way, we won't think dirty feelings. And besides, (blushes) I am only wearing a negligee…

Andrea Garcia: Then take it off in another bathroom; this is the only bathroom where I like to do my thinking, listen to my music, or get away from my siblings while taking a bath, and it's also the only place I feel free.

Elsa: (blushes and smiles) How bout I come into the tub with you and take off your clothes myself, Andi?

Andrea Garcia: Looks like you are blushing like mad.

Elsa: (blushes in realization, but smiles)

Andrea Garcia: (closes her eyes) I feel so tired…

Elsa: (realizes something and informs Andrea) the six of you are three brothers and three sisters. I understand that you guys get along, but it's the last names that got me, my brothers and sisters wondering: Why are you guys so similar to each other, even though you six all have different surnames?

Andrea Garcia: It's because we have five different mothers…

Elsa: (shocked and confused) are you sure, Andi?

Andrea Garcia: Yes, I am 100% sure, Elsa.  
For starters, Raven Queen and I are born to the same mother, the first loving mother and wife of my father, and we were raised with love and attention.  
Hiccup was born as the third child and my only favored brother, and he was born to the second mother, making him raised with adventure and imagination.  
Danny was born as the fifth child and the last brother of the Garcia siblings, and he was born to the fourth mother, making him raised with love and determination.  
Hiro is the fourth child and the middle brother of Hiccup and Danny, and he was born to the third mother, a heartless bitch, so he was raised with hatred and vengeance.

Elsa: (shocked) Oh, I see… me and the others didn't realized that, but… what about Zarina?

Andrea Garcia: Zarina was born as the last daughter, last child, and youngest sibling with the blood of a Garcia. But like Hiro, Zarina was raised with no loveand guidance in her childhood… (Slipped into the tub)

Elsa: (scared) Andi… (Holds onto her hand)

Andrea Garcia: (Shocked at Elsa's sudden move)

 _It was years ago in the past, and Andrea met a boy with formal clothes, and then he held out his hand towards Andrea's distance. She fell in love with the boy, which she had her engagement ring on hers and the boy's ring finger._

 _Young Andrea: Henry… don't leave me…_

 _Henry: Don't worry, Andi… remember that I will be with you when I get back… if not, then follow your heart to new love…_

 _When Henry didn't come back, Andrea felt so heartbroken, that she didn't want to fall in love with anyone later on._

 _Elsa: Andi… Andi…_

Elsa: You're hurting me, Andi…

Andrea Garcia: (realized what she was doing)

Elsa: (felt pain in her hand as Andrea didn't respond)

Andrea Garcia: (pulls Elsa into the tub with her and hugs Elsa close to her)

Elsa: (felt Andrea pulling her into the tub with her, then feels Andrea hugging her close to Andrea)

Andrea Garcia: Let me see your hand, I hope I didn't leave a scratch, cause I don't want to drink anybody's blood, especially yours… Elsa…

Elsa: (surprised and worried) Andi…

Andrea Garcia: Are you afraid of me? I can see the fear in your eyes; the way you make that face gets me wondering if you hate everything around you…

Elsa: Andrea, I am not afraid of you… well, I am, but not like that… it's just… Oh, how can I say this…? I love you, Andrea Garcia (realized what she just said, she covers her mouth with her hands in realization)

Andrea Garcia: (surprised, but frowned) If you're trying to trick me, then you would show me a sign that you hate me…

Elsa: Andrea, I just… I want you would be comforting with all of this. How come you are hiding your feelings from everyone?

Andrea Garcia: I am a full-blooded Legendary Pureblood Vampire, don't mistake me for any of the gutless fishbone mortals.

Elsa: (builds confidence) Take me and destroy me.

Andrea Garcia: If you want me to take you, then I'll show you a whole new world, if you slip in to my every desire… (Bites Elsa's neck softly)

Elsa: (blushes in pleasure)

Andrea Garcia: (blushes while drinking) you're blood… it's so hot, like I could get burnt…

Elsa: (pulls Andrea closer)

Andrea Garcia: You are getting excited right now, are you... what a naughty girl you are, Elsa...

Elsa: (hugs Andrea close to her neck)

Andrea Garcia: I feel your temperature rising higher as my fangs caress your throat... (Blushes even harder than before)

Elsa: (blushes) I love you Andrea...

Andrea Garcia: (finished drinking Elsa's blood) I think I figured out why you were brought here by fate, Elsa… your blood is one of the finest… quality… (Frowns a little) so beware of the ones around you… and if you have any other sense, then you'll think twice before going and reaching out to me again…

Elsa: I'll remember Andrea... I will never regret this or forget your words... (Begins to get out of the bathtub)

Andrea Garcia: (pulls Elsa closer to her, then kisses her on top of her lips)

Elsa: (surprised that Andrea kissed her, but succumbed to the lips' warmth)

Andrea Garcia: (moves her hands to the back of Elsa's clothes and removes them)

Elsa: (allows Andrea to remove her clothes, because she loves her)

Andrea Garcia: (starts to bite her harder with all her might)

Elsa: (falls asleep on Andrea after feeling every bite on her neck)

Andrea Garcia: (stops what she is doing because Elsa fell asleep on her, but smiles) Never forget… my love…

As Elsa walked out of the bathroom with new clothes on, she slid on the door and blushed with happiness and love. Just as she was about to say something, two voices came up and startled Elsa out of her trance.

Hiccup Haddock: (greeted with assurance) Hey there, Elsa…

Jack Frost: (smirked towards Elsa) Hey there, my love…

Elsa: (shocked and surprised) Hiccup! Jack!

Hiccup Haddock: You seemed to be surprised right now. Is something the matter?

Elsa: I-I'm fine, I am just… tired, that's all…

Jack Frost: Whatever, (grabs Elsa's wrist, and pulls her towards him) I want to give you your first kiss, Elsa.

Elsa: Jack, you wouldn't understand…

Jack Frost: I never had the chance to have my first time with you, so let me play around with you right now…

Hiccup Haddock: (sees Elsa's neck filled with bites) Hold on, Jack.

Jack Frost: What is it, Hiccup?

Hiccup Haddock: Look closely at Elsa's neck. (Points at Elsa's neck)

Jack Frost: (surprised) What the Devil's Hell is this, Elsa? (Touches Elsa's bite marks)

Elsa: Ow, that hurts…

Jack Frost: Hiccup, do you know who made this bite?

Hiccup Haddock: Yes, I do, but it couldn't be Raven, it had to be someone else…

Merida: Like who, Master Hiccup?

Hiccup Haddock: (realized everything) Like my older sister… Andrea Garcia.

Jack Frost: That sleazy, worthless, dirty son of a…

Hiccup Haddock: Whoa, whoa, whoa, watch your vulgar language there, Jackson…

Rapunzel: Why would Andrea drink Elsa's blood? Out of us and everyone else, why would she choose Elsa?

Hiccup Haddock: Did someone talk to my second older sister, Raven, about Andrea?

Merida: (realized) Raven told me and Elsa that Andi has feelings for her.

Rapunzel: And you told me that Andrea is attracted to girls, Hiccup.

Jack Frost: Wherever Andrea is, I am going to challenge her to a fight or a game.

As they found out that Andrea bit Elsa with her fangs and that they did it while they were in the bathtub, Jack ran into the game room where Andrea was lying down on the couch.

Jack Frost: Andrea Carís Garcia! Are you trying to pick a fight with me or something?!

Hiccup Haddock: My apologies, dear sister, but he has been looking for you since he found out that you bit Elsa; in addition, they were also wondering why you picked Elsa, out of all the men and women.

Andrea Garcia: First off, shut the hell up Jack Frost, I hate it when everyone shouts. Second, I accept your apologies, Hiccup. And third, I chose Elsa because she wanted freedom and I sensed she wanted to help others; even though she has powers that are unpredictable and uncontrollable, she is still a resourceful young maiden.

Jack Frost: (whispers) Shit… (Normal voice) I challenge you to a game of darts, we each throw a dart to determine who will win; the winner of the game can keep Elsa all to themselves for what they desire to do.

Andrea Garcia: Shooting darts is a pointless tactic to even think of challenging somebody for a girl's hand or their purity. It sounds like a waste of time too.

Jack Frost: Why you little—?

Danny Fenton: (clapping his hands slowly and quietly) sounds like fun to me, and the prize for the winner of the game will be Elsa for First Place, Jack Frost for Third Place, and Merida for Second Place. (Smiles) I can't wait.

Merida: Wait, Second Place?

Elsa: First Prize? I am the First Prize?

Jack Frost: And me? Third Place?

Raven Queen: I have had about enough of this ruckus. Why must you children make such a commotion towards my big sister?

Andrea Garcia: (frowned with a serious face) I couldn't care less about these teens, preteens, or kids, so don't look at me. Fighting over a girl doesn't mean anything towards the one who comes in contact with another. So why don't you just shut your tramps up and leave me be to my music and my inner peace within me.

Raven Queen: (smiles at Andrea's speech) I respect my sister's wishes and that speech was very honest, respectable, and totally professional that deserves to be a response. Just leave Andi alone because she has a lot on her mind when it comes to being around others, and she never shrinks in with a challenge as so pathetic as Jack's request. Andi always stands up for those who are weak or strong, because she is the greatest and respects family and friends around her, no matter how much trouble someone causes. If you look at the word brave in the dictionary, you'll see Andi's picture right next to the definition. Andrea can do _everything_ without any help, because she is the girl I was born to be raised with. But unlike me, I can't do _anything_ without help, because I am a good for nothing deadbeat.

As Andrea heard this…

Andrea Garcia: (furious face with a frown) Raven, never say that about yourself, because every day when you are down, I encourage you to become the best. (To Jack) And Jackson Overland Frost, I will play your game, but only for fun.

During the Dart Challenge…

Danny Fenton: If Andi makes this next shot, you know what's going to happen. (To Elsa) If my big sister, wins this dart challenge, then she will win you as first prize, Elsa, because as all of the Garcia siblings know, she wins first and gets the grand prize.

Elsa: Why do you believe that Andrea will win me as 'the grand' prize?

Danny Fenton: Because every time Andrea accepts the challenge, she always wins first place, some of us win second place, one of us wins third place, and so forth.

Elsa: Oh, so she always wins?

Danny Fenton: Yes, and Hiccup always wins second place and claims second prize, so he and Andi are the two best winners in the family, and both of them make their mothers and father so happy to see them win.

Jack Frost: This is wrong, and I refuse to stay here to be somebody else's prize… (Runs, but is stopped by Danny grabbing his arm)

Danny Fenton: Now, you come back, Jack Frost. The prizes have to keep still, don't you know that? Unless someone wins third place, you stay with him or her.

Jack Frost: (Weakly) That hurts…

Danny Fenton: (smiles mischievously)

Andrea Garcia: (blocks out all noises, takes a deep breath, focuses on the dart chart, aims it, and shoots the dart; landing on a bullseye three times)

Hiccup Haddock: (smiles and chuckles a little bit) my darts are closer to the bullseye and yours are inside the bullseye.

Danny Fenton: (impressed) Oh, not too shabby big sister, you have the score of 180 and Hiccup has a score of 179, while I have a score of 120. So that makes Andrea the First Winner, Hiccup the Second Winner, and me, Danny Fenton, as the Third Winner.

Hiccup Haddock: Which means that Andrea gets to keep Elsa, I get to keep Merida, (to Danny) and Danny, you get to keep Jack Frost.

Danny Fenton: Okay, (to Andrea) Andi, here's your prize: Elsa, the oldest and head of the Anderson Family. Your little bitch. (Pushes Elsa towards Andrea)

Merida: So, does this mean…?

Hiccup Haddock: The challenge is official, you are my property forever… if that's okay with you, Merida.

Merida: (hugs Hiccup) I would love that, and (seductively in his ear) It will give you all the time in the world to make babies with me, Hiccup.

Hiccup Haddock: (Kisses Merida and takes her to his bedroom)

With Elsa and Andrea, they entered Andrea's bedroom and locked her bedroom door…

Elsa: (concerned) are you okay, Andre—? (Feels two fingers on her lips)

Andrea Garcia: Years ago, mortals used to mean nothing to me after I lost my first fiancée, and I noticed that they're only simple prey for me to feed on. (Brings Elsa's chin up)

Elsa: (confused/stammered) A-Andi?

Andrea Garcia: (brings Elsa's closer, face-to-face) as you have already discovered, you must not mess with my feelings or even dream of destroying me… For I will destroy you… If you hope to stay alive (embraces Elsa with a heated kiss)…

Shocked, Elsa remembered what Raven said…

 _Raven Queen:_ _And careful, don't hurt her physically or emotionally…_

Elsa: (determined) (blushes after receiving a heated kiss) I won't mess with your feelings or even dream of destroying you, mistress. All I want right now is for _you_ to mess around with me and destroy what is left of me.

Elsa walks over to Andrea's bed…

Elsa: (sexy walking over to Andrea's bed and gestures Andrea to come over)

Andrea Garcia: (walks over to Elsa and begins kissing her senselessly)

After they began to embrace each other on Andrea's master bed, they then began to make love to each other later on…

Andrea Garcia: _I have no bonds, no commitments and have no interests. But if you still insist on provoking me, you put your life on line. I will drain you of your petty demands and the taste will be as sweet as your blood._

 _Take responsibility for you are the one who has awakened me…_

To be continued…


	4. Episode 4 - Danny Fenton

It all begins with Vanellope, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Ralph searching for a phone somewhere so they can try to make a phone call to their father from a school phone. As they found a phone, they were thrilled to see that their hope has turned for the better.

Vanellope: Ralph, Honey Lemon, we found one.

Ralph: (smiled) You did? That's great!

Honey Lemon: Now we can call father!

As they were beginning to dial on the phone, they looked behind them and found Hiro Hamada in front of them.

Vanellope and Gogo: (Startled after seeing Hiro) Hiro!

Hiro Hamada: (Quietly and shy) Hello, Vanellope, Leiko Tanaka, Aiko Miyazaki, and Raphael, I am surprised to see you surprised at my coming here, right?

Ralph: First off, we were surprised to see you coming. And second, everyone, especially Vanellope, calls me Ralph or Ralphie, not Raphael.

Gogo: And everybody calls me by my nickname: Gogo. They don't call me Leiko anymore.

Honey Lemon: Yeah, and everyone calls me Honey Lemon now these days; they don't call me Aiko anymore at all.

Hiro Hamada: (Quietly) Oh, well, I just figured that if (to Ralph) your name is 'Ralph', (points at Gogo) she's called 'Gogo', and that (points at Honey Lemon) she is called 'Honey Lemon', then your name is short for Raphael and the girls real name is Leiko and Aiko, which Andrea had told me about. I say everyone's full name when I feel they hate and distrust me, Big Sis, or anyone beside my siblings or my parents, mainly my three nice stepmothers and father.

Vanellope: We don't hate you, Hiro. And besides all that, why are you here?

Hiro Hamada: (Quietly) Oh, the answer is that simple and plain on your face; Baymax and I are both thirsty. (To Baymax) Baymax, they don't like the second son of the Garcia Family, because Hiccup is the first son and I'm the middle brother.

Vanellope: Oh, we didn't know how you felt, Hiro. (To Baymax) Baymax, will you tell Hiro how sorry Ralph, Gogo, Honey, and I are, and that he forgives us?

Hiro Hamada: (Quietly and furious) would you kindly refrain yourselves from addressing my Baymax as if you know him? I am the only one who talks to Baymax, so you have no rights to talk to him at all, not unless I give you permission.

Vanellope: (little scared) Oh, I'm sorry, Ralph, Gogo, Honey, and I will get something for you to drink… okay, Hiro? (Runs with Ralph, Gogo, and Honey to get a drink for Hiro)

Hiro Hamada: (Stays put and waits for Ralph, Gogo, Honey, and Vanellope to come back)

Vanellope, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Ralph return with a drink that is sweet…

Vanellope: Here, Hiro, we got you a chocolate shake…

Hiro Hamada: (takes the chocolate shake, looks at it, tastes it, then enjoys the taste)

Ralph: (nervous) so, we're guessing you like it?

Hiro Hamada: I prefer things that are sweet to my tastes; I hate things that have a bitter aftertaste. Which also means that I hate anything that doesn't taste like this chocolate shake.

Ralph: So, mine, Gogo's, Honey's, and Vanellope's choice in drinks is your favorite likings?

Hiro Hamada: Well that depends, what do you, Gogo, Honey, and Vanellope like to drink?

Vanellope: We both like having foods that have anything sweet in them; we dislike any foods and drinks that have a bitter aftertaste in it, and just like you, we hate anything that doesn't have a sweet taste.

Hiro Hamada: So you guys hate foods and drinks that have a bitter aftertaste in it?

Vanellope, Gogo, Honey, and Ralph: (nods in agreement)

Hiro Hamada: Just like me; maybe Andrea was right when she told me that you might have a few things in common with me.

Ralph: Well, if Andrea means so much to you, then why are you always keeping her to yourself all the time?

Hiro Hamada: I keep her safe with my sadistic wits whenever someone comes near my sister, like if they flirt with her, I threaten to kill them if they go near my sister. And as usual, it always works all the time.

Gogo: (pulls out her arm, pulls up her sleeve, and pushes it to Hiro's face) Here, for being a great brother and a fine Garcia.

Hiro Hamada: (confused) Huh?

Gogo: Since you are clearly the beansprout of the family, just like us, then we figure that you should take our blood right now.

Ralph: I agree with Gogo on this, Hiro.

Vanellope: I second that emotion.

Honey Lemon: Me three.

Hiro Hamada: (restraints himself from drinking their blood, and gives an apologetic face) I'm sorry, but from my sister Andi, I have to stay pure until she tells me so.

Vanellope, Gogo, Honey, and Ralph: Okay, we understand you, Hiro. (Smiles, puts their arm down, and walks away)

Jack and Kristoff came in and were looking for something…

Jack Frost: There's Hiro. (Shouted to Hiro) Hey, Hiro!

Hiro Hamada: (Shouted to Jack Frost) Yes, Jackson?

Jack Frost: (Shouted to Hiro) Kristoff and I can't seem to find our bags. Have you seen it?

Hiro Hamada: (normal voice) Oh, those bags? I put them up on the roof.

Kristoff: What? Why would you do that?

Hiro Hamada: I wanted to get your attention, but Vanellope, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Ralph were the only ones who understand me completely.

Jack Frost: (Furious to Hiro) First Merida throws herself all over Hiccup, then Elsa gave herself to Andrea, and now Vanellope, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Ralph submit to YOU?!

Kristoff: But, why?

Hiro Hamada: (to Baymax) Baymax, everyone knows that the phone Vanellope and Ralph were about to use has been broken for two weeks now.

Kristoff and Jack Frost: (gasp)

Hiro Hamada: (leaves Kristoff and Jack Frost as they continue to stand in shock)

On the roof, Kristoff and Jack grabbed their bags and headed for the stairs to go back into the school, until they heard a voice…

Danny Fenton: I love you…

Jack Frost: Hmm?

Kristoff: Jack, come on.

Jack Frost: I'll be there, just go on ahead without me, okay?

Kristoff: Okay. (Leaves Jack on the roof to follow the sound)

Jack Frost: (quietly hears Danny talking)

Danny Fenton: … forever and ever and ever. I love you despite myself, whether you want me to or not. I never forgotten you; your memory haunts me every moment. I remember the sound of your voice, your intoxicating scent; I remember everything. (Blushes while taking deep breaths)

Jack Frost: _Who is he preferring to?_

Danny Fenton: (serious tone after he stops blushing) who is there? I can hear you breathing.

Jack Frost: (moves his head and calms down his heart)

Danny Fenton: (Comes out of nowhere and pins Jack to the wall) Well, well, well, if it isn't the boy 'who won't submit and make love to a stranger', Jackson Overland Frost.

Jack Frost: Why are you always so negative around any of us? Mainly boys.

Danny Fenton: I never want anyone going near my sister, because of the way it makes me feel like no one would ever make love with me, because I am nowhere near as mature or responsible as Andi is.

Jack Frost: So, you hate it when someone is next to Andi? Like that boy you killed by burning down his village and ruined your sister's love for good?

Danny Fenton: I wanted to get rid of Andrea's first fiancée because she is supposed to marry an aristocratic vampire, I didn't know she would be this heartbroken and never love again?

Jack Frost: But Elsa and Andrea love each other now.

Danny Fenton: And that's a good sign to show me that Andrea can marry for love again and I can be happy for her, because now, Elsa will be one of us and be with Andrea forever.

Jack Frost: And what about you?

Danny Fenton: And as I was saying, don't you know that eavesdropping is impolite and is one of the rules in the Garcia Residence that should never be broken?

Jack Frost: (with feeling) I'm really sorry, Danny.

Danny Fenton: Oh, but I think you did overhear something. With that, I am displeased that a boy like you would eavesdrop on another boy. (Bangs Jack against the doors)

Jack Frost: (weakly) that hurts, Danny…

Danny Fenton: But bad boys need to be punished, they have to be in order to obey their masters or mistress.

Jack Frost: (blushes furiously)

Danny Fenton: So, tell me Jack, where would you like it? I suppose I should choose the place where you're the most sensitive? My thirst will be harder to quench this evening, that's because we creatures of the night become particularly thirsty whenever there's a full moon. We get so terribly thirsty, and the need to quench that thirst becomes so powerful it nearly drives us mad.

Jack Frost: (weakly) Da-Danny... please... (Getting excited himself)

Danny Fenton: I don't know if I could blame it on the moon or not, but I am getting rather excited at the moment. (Smiles mischievously)

Jack Frost: (Feels Danny's fangs on his neck, and blushes while wincing in pain)

Danny Fenton: (Drinks from Jack's neck, but suddenly stops when he finds the taste familiar) It... Couldn't be...

Jack Frost: (Pushes Danny away from him and tries to escape him)

Outside in the open, while Jack was running from Danny, Jack found a phone stand on the sidewalk and dialed his father's phone number...

Jack Frost: Hello, father? Elsa, our siblings, and I are trapped here that makes no sense. We need you to come home right away...

Danny Fenton: (On the phone) something that makes no sense? Well it makes pretty sense to me? (Like he can read Jack's mind) Yes, Jackson. I know everything about you, because Andrea has her spies everywhere around us.

Jack Frost: (turns his head to see Danny on the other side)

As Jack ran from where Danny was, because Andrea has informants everywhere, he reappeared in front of him, causing Jack to stop in his tracks.

Danny Fenton: Hello there, Jackson, did you enjoy having your first taste in freedom? (Laughs in victory after gaining Jack again)

Announcer Woman: …now, I would like to honor the statesman's greatest man, Mr. Garcia, to share with us about his latest business upcoming for his sons and daughters.

Mr. Garcia: Thank you, Katy. Now the…

Danny Fenton: (Hums and smiles in amusement when he saw his father on the big screen)

Jack Frost: (Confused) who is that, Danny?

Danny Fenton: (Excited and calm) He is the great statesman, Arthur Christian Johnathan Garcia. He is also an honorable noble and our dear father, but to me, Hiccup, Zarina, Hiro, and Raven, he is known as 'The One Who Brought Us Peace and Harmony'. And to our older sister, Andi, he is the being who brought her to life.

Jack Frost: (Pondering) Mr. Garcia? Arthur?

Mr. Garcia: (Keeps on talking about the business while Jack blocks out his voice)

Jack Frost: No... Yen… Sid…

Danny Fenton: (Surprised when Jack whispered out his father's real name)

Jack Frost: (Fainted into Danny's arms after he said Danny's father's real name)

Danny Fenton: (whispered) who in the name of God, our father, are you?

In Jack's bed…

Jack Frost: (woke up fast and stood up; realizing or confused if it was just a dream) was it… a dream? I got to get to the church to find out.

At the church…

Jack Frost: God, please tell me: Is my father alive and well? If he is, then bring him home to come and take us back.

Danny Fenton: Talk about God all you want, Jackson. Andrea believes that the Lord has all the answers to your request and questions. She says he'll respond because the Lord brings signs of help and peace to those who pray.

Jack Frost: First off, how did you know I would be here, Danny?

Danny Fenton: Like I said before, Jackson Overland Frost, I know everything about you.

Jack Frost: Second, if that's so that Andrea believes in the Lord, then why would she care about the Lord, our father?

Danny Fenton: She believes in the Lord because we were born. Andrea believes that all of us has a purpose, as long as we believe in that belief forever more.

Jack Frost: By the way, speaking of 'you know everything about me', then can you tell me where my father is?

Danny Fenton: Who gives a crap about a father that left his own sons and daughters in the hands of three fishbone sons and three monstrosity daughters, like our family?

Jack Frost: Is that how you see yourself? As a fishbone? But Danny, you are a child that is still looking for his path.

Danny Fenton: (chuckles a little) that's what Andrea said when I told her that Hiro, Hiccup, and I are three fishbone sons and brothers.

Jack Frost: (smiles, but is depressed) for me… I'm still looking for my path. When did you find your path when you had this difficulty?

Danny Fenton: For me when I was just like you… well, when my mother came to me, she was bored to death, but when my mom suggested that I should kiss my mom, everything went all crazy from then on.

Jack Frost: Your mom allowed you to have sex with her?

Danny Fenton: You can put it that way. Anyway, if I were you, I drain all of this in the shower when you get back to the residence. (Starts walking out of the church, thinking about what to do as he gets home)

Jack Frost: Wait. (Danny turns his head around to face Jack)

Danny Fenton: What is it, Jackson?

Jack Frost: I was thinking… if you and I…

Danny Fenton: You and I do what?

Jack Frost: (Runs over to Danny's arms, hugs him, and whispers in Danny's ear) If you and I… have sex ourselves. (Blushes mad)

Danny Fenton: (Pushes Jack out of his arms and laughs at Jack's suggestion) you're just wasting your breath, especially to know that you are a troublemaker yourself. God is looking down at us right now, after all, he exist; God created this world and every living thing with it too.

Jack Frost: At least your sister has the courage to know about the church, I say she's a perfect sister you were born to have.

Danny Fenton: Well, at least you favor my sister, Andi, because she cares about everyone and makes sure all of us are responsible and mature enough to become who we are.

Jack pulls Danny to another room with a bed in it, and pulls Danny on top of him…

Jack Frost: (Seductively) Shall I instruct you or shall you start finding my sensitive spot?

Danny Fenton: I'll go first, Jack.

Jack Frost: (Seductively) but where shall you start? Should you start from the top… or the bottom?

Danny Fenton: (shocked, smiled a little bit at Jack's comment) you are one devious son of an Anderson; besides that, you do realize that we can't do this in a holy church on holy ground, it's not even religious.

Jack Frost: (Seductively and blushes) Oh, Danny… (Kisses Danny on the lips) just take me… (Kisses Danny's neck) and by then, I'll be at your feet…

Danny Fenton: (plays along and blushes) No matter how much you beg and plead, you still look to delicious to look at…  
(Kisses Jacks cheek) since you want to be taken easily, even if it means forcing them to do it, then you will submit and be at my mercy?

Jack Frost: (Takes off his ribbon) Yes, Danny. And it would mean that I'll expose myself to you and you alone. (Unbutton his shirt on the top) Take me, Danny…

Danny Fenton: (Blushes madly and kisses Jack) I can't help it. Just thinking about what I am going to do to you is getting me excited.

Jack Frost: (Gives in and confesses) I give up, do whatever you want with me. Destroy me, Danny. Please.

Danny Fenton: (Lifts up Jacks leg) if that's what you want, my little frost, then I shall do it for you. (Bites Jacks leg with pleasure)

Jack Frost: (Winces in pleasure and pain, but wants it from Danny alone)

Danny Fenton: (Stops what he is doing) I'll let you in on a little secret Andrea told me: You, Jack Frost, and the rest of your siblings were given to us as a sacrifice… by the very church you put so much faith in.

Jack Frost: (weakly) so, the church, that my siblings and I trust, gave us to you?

Danny Fenton: If that's so, then who is the one who brought you here? Did they force you? Or did they set it all up for you?

Jack Frost: They... they told us that they arranged a meeting for us to see you, the Garcia Siblings.

Danny Fenton: Well, this is a new one; how you look when you know the truth about why you came here and what you were brought here for.

Jack Frost: (Submits to Danny) Destroy me, Danny... make me forget it...

Danny Fenton: As you wish... my love. (Starts taking advantage of Jack by biting him) Everyone has been saved by their belief, and everyone always knew they would be saved. You will be saved by the God you know, and you will be safe from my family, my brothers, my sisters... and safe from me. (Bites Jack's shoulder gently)

Danny Fenton:

 _Why did you feel you must hide your desires? As a grasp your lily-white throat, you try to harm me with red rose petals, with your grotesque, passionate greed. May I have some more please?_

 _Come with me and I will show you the pleasures of the descendent to hell…_

To be continued...


End file.
